A Firework's Kiss
by Whitehorse102
Summary: stupid name, i no. but, i couldn't think of anything else! Anyways, the world has just been saved, and Kronos has been defeated. The camp decides to celebrate with some fireworks, and percy and annabeth decide to make a date out of it...


Annabeth watched Percy run out from the water, and towards the towel. He sat down next to her. "How's the water?" Annabeth asked, handing him a towel.

Percy rubbed the towel on his arms. "Great. You sure you don't want to go for a swim?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Maybe another time."

"What? You scared of the water?" Percy teased, bumping her gently with his shoulder.

"Ha ha. No. I just don't feel like swimming today." She shrugged.

Percy put his hands up. "Your loss. The water's really great."

Annabeth looked out at the waves.

Percy stared at her. She was so beautiful, with her hair in a ponytail over her shoulder, sunglasses on her head, and her cute bikini, Percy could have stared at her all day. "Excited for the fireworks?" He asked.

"Definitely. I heard there going to even write the words Camp Half-Blood in the sky tonight." She got a faraway look in her eyes. "I wonder how they could have done that. They must need a lot of power to-"

"Hold on there!" Percy put his hands up. "Don't start rattling off things I don't understand on me now."

Annabeth stared at her. "It's rude to interrupt your girlfriend, Seaweed Brain."

"I had too! You would have started talking until my eyes glazed over!" He laid back against the towel.

"Are you insulting me?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe." He shrugged, then smiled.

Annabeth got over him. "Does that mean yes?"

"May-be."

"You're asking for it, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth warned, though her voice was playful.

Percy shrugged. "I don't think you could hurt me if you tried."

"Oh? Who knows where your Achilles spot is?" She slipped over him, and stretched her fingers under his back. She rubbed right around the spot, and Percy felt tingles go all over his body. He tried to roll away, but, giggling, Annabeth followed him.

"Will you cut that out?" Percy complained. It kinda tickled. It didn't hurt, and Annabeth was extra careful, but she was sending those tingles though his body just to torment him.

Annabeth finally stopped, and they lied there. Percy pulled her on top of him gently. "You done?" He asked.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Annabeth chuckled, then kissed him on the cheek.

Percy smiled, and they were about to kiss, when someone cleared his throat. The couple looked up.

Grover stood over them, Juniper next to him. They were holding hands. Grover chuckled, and looked at Juniper. "Are we like that?"

"Not even close. I mean, they spend _every day _together, and they're always-"

"Okay okay." Annabeth stood up. "At least we don't walk in on people when they're in the middle of something!"

Juniper put up her hands, though she was trying not to laugh.

Percy stood up, and brushed sand off him. "What do you guys want?"

"Chiron says it's time for dinner." Grover grinned. "He sent us to come find you guys."

Percy grabbed his shirt, and threw it over his head. "Good. I'm starved." He rolled up the towel, and Annabeth and him followed Grover and Juniper, holding hands.

Later on, Percy and Annabeth moved their towel to a spot away from the other campers. They lied down next to each other, and watched the sky. "When are they going to start it?" Percy asked.

"Soon! Stop asking already. You sound like a little kid." Annabeth nudged him in the ribs.

"So, where were we? Before Grover and Juniper interrupted us?" Percy asked, sitting up.

Annabeth smiled, and sat up too. She leaned in. "I'm pretty sure we were about to kiss."

"Really?" Percy grinned, but moved in slowly, his hand sliding over hers.

"Really." She smiled, and as soon as their lips touched, a firework light up the night. Percy and Annabeth broke apart. Annabeth smiled, and leaned against Percy's chest as they watched the fireworks dance across the sky. A Pegasus flying, a archer running across the sky, and shooting the arrow, and of course the words: CAMP HALF-BLOOD.

Everything was perfect. Percy could have stayed like that forever, but, all good things must come to an end. For a few weeks later, Percy will be abducted by Hera/Juno, and wipe his memories. Annabeth won't see him for eight months…


End file.
